


Flowers and fuck you

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Based on a Tumblr Post, Flowers, Short, Swearing, pat is quite confused, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Based off that tumblr post about how to do a passive agressive f u in flower
Series: One Shots Yall [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Flowers and fuck you

A ginger spitfire stormed into the shop, and slammed a bill on the counter. “Hi!” Patton said cheerfully. Then he noticed the man’s face. 

“Hi, how would you say a passive aggressive f*** you in flower?” The ginger growled.

Patton scratched his head. “Oh, I know this! You would need geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations, and orange lilies! My friend sends subtle messages like that a lot!’

The ginger paused, and stared at the shop owner. “Is that why Logan keeps sending me those bouquets? I thought he was in love with me!” He muttered angrily.

The man stormed out of the shop without his flowers, leaving a fifty on the counter. “THAT F****ING LOGAN! I am going to punch the stupid nerdball, he’s the worst!” Shouting was still able to be heard in the street as Patton stared at the door, confused. 

“That was the weirdest experience I’ve ever had, and flower lady’s are weird.” Patton whispered, as he tucked the fifty under the counter and waited for the ginger to return.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Patton isn't stealing the money, he's waiting for Roman to come back, our boys not a thief


End file.
